This invention relates to a cover for placement over conventional truck/trailer male electrical plugs.
Most trailers designed for towing behind a towing vehicle are required to have tail safety lamps and, in some instances, rear turn-signal lamps. To provide power to such lamps, the electrical system of the trailer is coupled to the electrical system of the towing vehicle by way of a plug arrangement. Most often, a so-called male electrical plug element is mounted on either the towing vehicle or trailer and the corresponding female electrical plug element is mounted on the trailer or towing vehicle. Then, when the trailer is hitched to the towing vehicle, the male and female elements are plugged together to provide the desired electrical connection.
When the trailer is not hitched to the towing vehicle, then, of course, both the male and female plugs are exposed to the elements and since they are typically located fairly close to the road level, they are subjected to water, dust, etc., stirred up from the road. This is especially true for the plug mounted on a towing vehicle which is driven, but even when not driven, the plugs are exposed to the elements which can cause corrosion, dirt and dust build up, etc.